


NSFW Headcanons for Dex aka Bullseye

by avengerswitch (etprincipalis)



Series: NSFW Headcanons [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Headcanon, Quote: Another broken white boy for me to fix (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etprincipalis/pseuds/avengerswitch
Summary: NSFW headcanons for Dex because I miss him.
Relationships: Lester | Benjamin "Dex" Poindexter/Reader
Series: NSFW Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942210
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	NSFW Headcanons for Dex aka Bullseye

  * At first, he’s SUPER careful in the bedroom.
  * He caresses your face, smooths your skin all over, he holds you carefully as if he’s afraid his harshness will scare you.
  * He’s terrified of doing anything that might end up with him losing you but also he’s just SO IN LOVE with you that if he were to ever hurt you, he would never forgive himself.
  * So he keeps the romance alive in your relationship, taking you on dates, walking you home with a hand on the small of your back, his guard up at all times, so very aware of his surroundings, sharp to any sudden movements in case anyone dared to try to hurt you.
  * And when you get home he closes the door and as you barely reach the bedroom, he’s already behind you, hands on your hips, kissing and rubbing his stubble against your neck.
  * He likes making love to you pressing soft kisses all over your body, hearing your satisfied sighs, how whenever he reaches a certain spot on your inner thigh your breath catches on your throat and he grins at how much of a disheveled mess you are.
  * That’s when he starts to struggle, because it’s usually there that you start getting real loud, not that it doesn’t turn him on (it most certainly does) but that sort of thing awakens in him the need to pull your hair and fuck you hard enough until his name is all you can scream. 
  * He tries to stay in control. 
  * He REALLY tries.
  * But what he hadn’t considered was just how much you WANTED him to do all those things to you.
  * You’re aware of how careful he is with you and trust him more than anyone in the world, which is why you decide to take the lead and hopefully he’ll get more comfortable on taking things further.
  * You start scratching his abs, letting your nails run through those carefully sculpted muscles every time you find yourself with him in close enough range.
  * You do it in the morning, when he’s making breakfast, coming up behind him to kiss his cheek only to put a hand under his shirt and slowly and carefully, scratch him. 
  * He doesn’t want you to notice but that shit makes him HARD.
  * With little success in your first attempts, you take it upon yourself to help him realize that you’re not a porcelain doll and sure as hell won’t break if he’s rougher.
  * On your anniversary he takes you to a fancy restaurant, a welcome break from movie marathons and takeout nights, he wines and dines you like a fucking prince. The way he smiles at you after you propose a toast, makes you want to forget about everything and simply rip his clothes off there and then, crawling on his lap and riding the shit out of him.
  * And though that sounds amazing, you try to hold off because you already have something planned.
  * Halfway during the meal you bring yourself closer to him, letting your hands wander. First you touch and smooth his hands, the palms and the back, soon letting your fingers cruise over the veins on his forearms, admiring the work of art that those things could do. 
  * You always marveled at his abilities, something he very proudly showed off to you anytime he could, once at a shooting range, once by winning all the prizes at a carnival and another at a friendly baseball match with your coworkers that turned into two hours of Dex kicking everyone’s ass at the game (not that you minded at all).
  * Dex was all about precision, harsh angles, always poised and composed on everything he did. Well, everything except you. 
  * When it came to you he was soft, a little dorky even, sometimes whenever you were doing something as mundane as washing the dishes you caught him staring at you. Staring at you as if he genuinely thought you had hung the stars in the sky, as if he couldn’t believe that you were with him, together. You were his home, his north star.
  * Your hands come up to smooth his bicep, squeezing it slightly as you lean your head against his shoulder. You feel him shift on his chair and he drops a kiss to the top of your hair. Holy shit, you were so in love with this man.
  * You notice how his breath hitches in his throat when your hands start wandering further, disguised under the table. First on his knee, than on his thigh and soon enough right up near his crotch. 
  * Just when you’re about to touch his on his most sensitive area you feel him grabbing your hand harshly. You look up him and see how his pupils have grown dark with desire. 
  * He smiles at you, seemingly innocent in the middle of the crowded restaurant, but you can feel one of his hands sliding across your back, all the way down to your ass, gripping it with force, bringing you even closer to him.
  * His face remains with an unfazed look, as he leans down and whispers in your ear: _“Honey, are you gonna stop or do I have to teach you some manners, huh? Want me to bend you down on this table and fuck you in front of all these nice people?”_
  * To which all you can do is bite you lip and answer by giving him a full kiss on the lips, long enough to tell him that you were ready for dessert. 
  * He asks for the check and all the way home he keeps his calm, to any outsider he is ever the gentleman, opening doors for you and guiding you with a hand on the small of your back, but you can feel how the closer you get to your apartment, the tighter his grip on you becomes. 
  * When you get your keys to open the door, he presses himself on you and you can feel just how painfully hard he is, he moves your hair to the side, allowing him to freely run his lips over the sensitive skin on your neck all the way down to your sweet spot, trailing his index and middle fingers from one shoulder to the dip in the center and then down your sides, to your waist and with a bruising grip on your hips. 
  * At this point you start to get overwhelmed, almost to the point where your knees buckle.
  * It feels like forever until you finally are able to get into the apartment and soon enough he has you pinned to the wall, a knee coming in between your legs to keep you from being able to rub them together attempting to releave some of the tension.
  * _“You wanna be a fucking tease, babe? You wanna make me hard in front of all those people? Well, don’t think I haven’t noticed what you’ve been doing lately, getting me all riled up with that pretty little face, scratching me, making me horny right before I go to work? I had to beat one in the bathroom at HQ last week after you sent me those dirty pictures. You’re being a bad girl, honey…I think you need to learn a lesson or two.”_
  * You swore you could’ve combusted right there and then but all you could do was whine when he pressed himself harder against your heat and got a fist full of your hair, making you jerk your head back against the wall, hitting it. 
  * He paused and took a step back, his powerful frame hovering around you, you itched to feel his touch again.
  * _“Take off your clothes”,_ he demanded, _“Now.”_
  * And so, you did. Carefully removing every single one of the items you were wearing, standing bare in front of him, all of this making you wetter than you ever been before.
  * He steps forward, grabbing your hair again, and forces you to sink down to your knees. 
  * _“I think I deserve a reward for controlling myself around you, wouldn’t you agree, sweetheart?”_
  * All you can do is nod to his words and lick your lips while he fumbles with his belt and pushes his pants along with his boxers down his legs, freeing himself to you. 
  * With that view, you can’t help yourself to do anything other than to go to town on his dick, you start by slowly licking strips around him, getting him all wet and start pumping him with one hand while the other starts playing with his balls. That alone brings out a strangled noise from his throat which he had never before allowed himself to make. You almost smile at how well this is turning out. 
  * You feel him twitching as you take him fully into your mouth. He soon starts to completely lose any remnant of composure as he starts fucking your mouth and you hungrily take him deeper and deeper. 
  * You can tell he’s about to cum because he rips you away from him and pulls you back on your feet, turning you around and once more throwing you against the wall, only this time your hands are up, using the surface as support.
  * You almost dissolve into pleasure as his hands caress your ass softly, his index finger spreading your wetness further. 
  * “You’re fucking soaking, sweetheart. All of this just from sucking my dick? You’re lucky I’m in a charitable mood, or else I’d make you beg for me to fuck you. Is that what you want? Want to beg for my dick?”
  * He doesn’t wait for answer, simply sliding in and burying himself on your pussy. He slams himself in you, setting a grueling pace, grabbing you so hard that you’re sure he might leave bruises. Every once in a while he slaps your ass hard, making you arch your back against him. 
  * He grunts, and looks for somewhere to anchor himself as his orgasm approaches, sneaking one hand up to pinch your nipples.
  * Your hand then guides his own to wrap it around your throat.
  * The feeling of his fingers wrapped around your throat is enough to send him over the edge, and he shoots cum inside you for what I feels like forever, moaning your name out loud.
  * He then turns you back around and kisses you, slowly coming down from his high, and before you know he’s grabbing the back of your thighs, wrapping your legs around him and carrying you to bed.
  * After that things are never the same. 
  * Turns out he most DEFINITELY enjoyed the rougher sex.
  * Slowly but surely he becomes more daring, asking you to try different things.
  * Soon you start experimenting with cuffs, bondage, anal plugs and anything and everything that comes to mind. 
  * He gets off not only because of the arousal of it all but also because you trust him enough to let him do all those things to you. 
  * And if there’s something he’s addicted to is you. 



**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving kudos and commenting!


End file.
